Death Note Chibi Adventures
by DeathNoteYaoiKingdom
Summary: Completely random.


I own nothing. OwO

These are are like little comics, but in fanfic form. Yesh, they're all chibi forms.

Death Note Chibi Adventures:

**Switch-A-Roo**

L woke up from bed, still tired for some strange reason; as he peered through the room. He noticed that it was Light's bedroom from his family home. Then saw Ryuk standing before him. "You're not Light."

Meanwhile, Light was looking over documents of earlier police cases. In which Kira was involved in more than half of those. His father was in Watari's place. While Watari was the Chief.

Right back to Lawliet's home, as Low of Solipsism was playing in the background.

"I want to be God of the New World! Oh and a fresh batch of strawberries." ^w^

Back to L (Light), as the L theme plays in the background

"Kira, I'll find... You're not God... You're just delusional... Someone who just wants to play God." e.e

One day, Lawliet went for a walk to trick off L; with a group of college buddies. As he walks, he gets caught by a supporter of KIRA. He stalks him, then goes to visit him to present himself to Kira.

"Good Evening. I am Nate River. I came to present myself to you, master Kira." a shocking discovery, indeed. O.O

After a long interview of this fake, Lawliet decided to show his abilities and his enemy L. A great advantage, of course.

"OMG! What a kawaii shinigami, Nate. "Ryuk is adorable, too." Ryuk and Rem were so confused and wondered how they switched.

A knock came from the other side of the door of his room. "Hello." answered the door and letting him in. Since they met, before. It wasn't difficult. "Why are you here, Yagami? Aren't you scared of being hunt down by Kira?"

"Yes, but fear is everyone's greatest push to limits." Lawliet looked at him, he always had a crush since they met in entrance exam room.

"I been watching you, Lawliet kun. You're my suspect. And I'll chain myself to you."

Ah, the kawaii detective L wants to chain me to himself. "Oh noes. I'm not Kira. No, no, no." .

Fin.

**CuppyCake**

During the long busy day, Light had a fabulous idea of surprising Ryuzaki. To think L recently had a special delivery of cupcakes that Watari was about to bring in today.

L was starting to crave something sweet. As he turned to his right he noticed Lighto was missing and the cupcake had the chain link connected to it. Then gets up and walks towards to it, to take a bite. Mmmm came out from his sweet sugary lips. The taste of sugar always made him excited. Then he suddenly decides to "find" Light kun.

So what he does is mess around with the frosted pink icing and Light's head was now popped out. "Ugh, finally... I needed air." gasping for it, at last.

"You're dumb, Light kun." ^_^ Then glomps him. "You had me worried, sick. Silly pants." u_u

Light pulls the chain link to bring him closer to himself. "No, you belong to me. Only me. I did this for you. Happy Birthday, L.."

This brought tears to Ryuzaki's eyes. "Oh, Light kun. I love you so much." sucking his thumb to sleep. "Good night, my angel." While cherishing this moment.

Fin.  
  
**Chain-Link**

Days went by, just to investigate who this Kira is. Light couldn't handle the thoughts roaming in his head. About him and Misa, he felt jealously. Enough to punch Misa in the face. After the normal every day conversation, he decided to ask Ryuzaki this.

"L, I have something to ask you..."

"Yes, Light kun?"

"Do you love Misa?" turning to face him.

"How come, Light kun?" nibbling on his thumb.

"Well...Uhm... Errr... She kissed you..." looking away and a bit annoyed.

"It was on the cheek, Light kun. Nothing more." dipping his panda cookie into the coffee from this morning.

"I know... but.. Did you like it?" annoyed expression away from L's position. L paused and went back to the question in deep thought. He's jealous? He asked himself. A bit shocked about the situation.

"Raito kun." looking at him this time, with his index finger in his mouth.

"What? Whi? Where?... I wasn't crying, Ryuzaki! Why you ask?!"

"I'm sorry for being way too sweet. I just wanted Misa Misa to stop being mean to me for once. Like. I hate it when she comes up from behind to tangle her weak grasping fingers in-between his hair with her wrath."

Yay yea yas! So, he isn't in love with her. This has got to be a dream. Somebody pinch me! OwO

"Raito kun. You jealous fool. I love you." blushing. ^_^

"Ehh? You do?" O/O

"Why else would I chain myself to you? And only you!" n/n

Fin.

**Oh Shit**

"Light." exclaimed the perky blonde, while being back from a long photo shoot. "We can go to a date, around the park, sweetie."

"Not interested." mumbling back to her in response.

"I'll go!" exclaimed Ryuzaki. He never has time to hang out with friends' except for Light kun.

"Ryuzaki, what about the Kira?" ._.

"Good. You can come along with us, too." ^_^

"Thats not funny, Ryuzaki. I'M NOT KIRA!" D:

Meanwhile~~~~

"Bang Bang. I want some ice cream!"

Light buys one for him. He starts to lick it all happily. While walking, a person standing before them stood there tapping her foot.

"Light?"

"Kiyomi?" shocked.

"Aren't we going out? I haven't seen you after a long while! And who are these two? The stupid blonde wannabe Kira supporter and a ugly weirdo that looks like Jeff the Killer? What more lies have you told me?" D:

"I... Sweetie, I can explain."

"There's nothing to explain, okay. Now stop texting me that you'll come back to me. I hate you! Jerk."

Misa came after her. "Whore!"

"Light kun is only my suspect." hugging himself and had a frown on his face."

"Stupid perky blonde! You know what, I'm better than you Misa Misa. Because I'm a faithful Kira supporter. You have no class. Gothy!" D: "LIGHT LOVES CLASS!"

"Oh shit. Now, shut up. I have something to explain to you both! "

Drops L's ice cream to the ground, than takes his soft fingers and places under L's chin. Kissing him with so much passion to give. L's first offical kiss, was by the guy he had a crush on from the very beginning. Ever since, he had Watari install cameras in his room. Both Misa and Kiyomi were shocked and mad at eachother and got into a physical fight and the police came to break it off.

Fin.

**Ryuk  
**  
While hanging around, with Light one day. Knowing that Light had his room under survillance from L. He grew the urge to feel weird without being able to eat his apples in peace. The best way he can come up was to come up to meet L, himself.

"Light, I want ya to know that, I love Ryuzaki."

Turning to face Ryuk. "Are you serious?" .

Goes and visits L, drops his notebook. Bumps him.

"Oww."

"Hey, sexy." OwO

L faints and dies, because of lack of medical help.

Fin.

**Cake-the-Killer  
**  
L was playing around with his lollipop, instead of licking it. Light only consitrated on him. Every detail of L, turned him on. Watari had a huge cake, it was like a house. L jumped right in and took off his clothes.  
  
"L, why did you take off your clothes."

"Cause being naked is fun, Light kun." nwn

After a few seconds. The cake felt heavy on his tiny body. Making him struggle to stay in. Light noticed the giggles stopped and pulled the link out of the cake with force, because thinking about L dying in cake was horrid. While eating cake was different.

"Thanks, Light kun. You saved me!" n_n

"I love you, Ryuzaki... I just do..." chuu a kiss was given to him, by L. O/O

Fin.

**Friend**

Light was still Kira, and entered the room in order to convince L that he isn't Kira.

"Ryuzaki, has Kira responded to the video?"

"No, Light kun. He hasn't. He must've not been so stupid as we thought of him to be."

"So?..." .

"He wants to meet Kira..."

"Interesting... He wants to meet Kira, after making it obvious that he is Kira? If he is Kira, why would he want to meet himself?" .

"Thats what I can't figure out, neither. We need to get close. By that, you'll go to the Note Blue."

"But."

"Light, kun trust me. You have potential. I trust you. You're impressive deduction skills prove to me, that you have the ability to take my place after I die."

"Yea, so I've been told many times." .

"Hyuk Hyuk."

"Gasp. Whats that?" O.O

"It's my shitty ringtone." .

"You're my first ever friend, Light kun." ^_^

"Wha... What?" O.O

Standing up and turns to walk toards him. "I love you, you don't love me?" o.o

"I.. Err... I kind a of do." .

A kiss nearly melted on Light's soft cheek. "I do." escaped from his lips."

Fin.

**Opps, I did it again**

While Ryuzaki was typing on his laptop. Mastuda came in with tea for both L and Light. Placing it on the counter top, just had to say this.

"Ryuzaki, since Light doesn't love Misa Misa. I'll go fuck her, kay."

O.e ... "I don't even... Errrr. Ehh." L responded.

Yes, now I can stay with L most of the time. Thanks Matsu for taking her off my back.

"Matsu, what are you doing here? Silly boy." On the cameras being seen by them all. The Chief and Aizwa kept looking, while L and Light kept working.

"Ah. More. More, Matsu. MORE!" D:

"So, many important messages, today. Huh?"

Sipping the tea out of the cup. "Sure is, Light kun. Sure is."

Fin.

**Death**

Light was mad at how Kira kept killing off people, promised L to be by his side at all times. Click sounds of L's fingers onto the keyboard were loud when it was quite.

"RAIIIIIITOOOOOOOOOO!" came in the overily happy dimwit of a blonde. Which made L turn around to view her.

"I was told by Higuchi that I was number one, and he confessed that he is Kira." giggling at her accomplishment.

"What?! Misa, are you stupid? He could've killed you!" grasping her tightly as if to protect her of her own mistake.

"But he won't be able to. I got rid of him." ._.

"What?!" asked L, in an alarmed matter. Being as it may, since she was the second Kira to him.

"Misa... You shouldn't have... I won't be able to contain myself if you get the Death Penalty by Ryuzaki for what you just have done. My heart will shatter and I'll die." with a frown and tears forming in his eyes. In deep thought, he didn't care much or not at all.

"Bullshit!" exclaimed L in response. "Both of you will get it." smiling at them both.

"You're evil, you know that Ryuzaki?" D:

Fin.

**Light, if only you were sweet**

"Hello, Light kun." waving his hand towards Light's direction.

"Ryuzaki, we see eachother all the time... Well, hello again."

"I love you!" ^_^

"Eh?" O.O

"Cuppy-Cake!" O.O looking then running towards the cup cake to give it a warm hug.

"Oh... I see." u.u

Fin.

Well, what do ya think? ^_^

Been thinking of making more, but there is so many other fanfics.

Anywho, toddles. owo

Light and L forever!


End file.
